


The Battles at Dawn

by widevibratobitch



Category: Don Carlos - Friedrich Schiller, Don Carlos | Don Carlo - Verdi/du Locle/Méry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Sleepy Cuddles, this is the fic when they are finally together and happy, this is what they deserve ok, y'all i was really fucking desperate, yes it goes like that for them every morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widevibratobitch/pseuds/widevibratobitch
Summary: Carlos just wants Rodrigo to stay in bed with him and cuddle, like normal boyfriends do. Because who, in his right mind, goes to the gym at all? Let alone in the morning?!
Relationships: Carlos/Rodrigue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Battles at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> You know those relationships, where one is a healthy, early morning person, who works out and is generally a well functioning human being - and then the other is just a mud monster, a creature that could spend their whole life in bed (like me)? Yeah, well that's definitely how I imagine Rodrigo and Carlos.
> 
> (For every comment, I'll do a push-up <33 or I'll try at least, I don't think I've done one in my entire life...)
> 
> Please, point out any mistakes to me, I'm not a native blah blah not beta'd blah blah blah you know the drill.

It is way too early in the morning when Carlos gets woken up by sunlight’s gentle kiss upon his face. But the curtains are drawn tight – though there really is no need, it’s still dark outside at this ungodly hour. But his Sun has already risen and is now trailing a route of kisses down his neck, muttering some nonsense into Carlos’s skin.

“Carlos,” the pointless murmurs slowly take shape in his ears and he can definitely make out his name now. “Carlos, I’m going out.”

“Mhmmm… what?” he turns his head towards the sound and cracks his eyes open. Rodrigo’s beaming face is the first thing he sees and even after all this time, this fact makes his heart beat faster in his chest. His completely naked chest. Why is Rodrigo all dressed up? Oh yes, of course…

“I’m going to the gym. Would ask you to go with me, but I know better now…” his early bird grins at him and Carlos buries his face in the pillow with a groan. “I’ll be back in two hours. Love you.” Before Rodrigo can move out of the range of fire, Carlos’s hand shots out from the tangled mess of sheets and reaches blindly, coming upon the unsuspecting victim’s arm and closing around it in a deathly grip.

“Stay,” Carlos mutters into the pillow, pulling his boyfriend towards the Bed Of No Return. Rodrigo doesn’t really resist as much as he could and victory’s taste is already sweet on Carlos’s tongue.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Rodrigo nuzzles into the crook of his neck and a wonderful shiver shocks his body, awakening it from the lazy slumber - some parts more so than others... Rodrigo nibbles on his ear and Carlos is definitely awake now, though it does not mean he has any intention of leaving this fortress of soft mattress and even softer pillows. And then Rodrigo bites his ear. “And that’s because you don’t usually get up until at least noon, my beloved prince,” he purrs, his deep voice gaining that mockingly exalted tone of his, and he crowns his _prince_ with a chaste kiss upon the top of his head. “Go back to sleep, Carlos.”

But if one thing can be said about Carlos, it is that he never knows when to step back and give it a rest – and he won’t do so now. He shifts and catches Rodrigo in an inexorable embrace of his loving arms.

“As your prince, I command you to stay with me. In bed.”

“As a productive member of society, I refuse.”

“I’ll have your head for that,” Carlos murmurs in Rodrigo’s ear in what he hopes is a seductive way, and Rodrigo’s following little chuckle sends shivers down his spine. Then Rodrigo suddenly shifts and wrestles him down, pinning him to the soft mattress with his weight and Carlos can’t help a tiny, sinful moan. He can almost feel Rodrigo’s cocky, little grin stretching wider at that.

“You’ll have much more than just my head. In two hours, darling” and with a finishing, brief kiss to Carlos’s cheek, he jumps off the bed and is out of the room before The Prince even manages to sit up. Carlos lets out a mournful, defeated groan and throws himself down on the pillows, burying his face in them. He closes his eyes and breathes, deep, inhaling his cruel, heartless boyfriend’s lovely scent, letting himself drown and melt in its warmth, coziness, and safety.

When he next opens his eyes, it is to the feeling of a lovely, warm body curling around him from behind, strong arms embracing him, soft lips on his neck and fingers entwining with his own. “I have returned to receive my sentence, Your Highness,” Rodrigo murmurs into his skin, shifting even closer, clinging to him with the whole length of his body now and exhaling fondly into Carlos’s hair. Carlos can’t help the smile that blooms on his face. He closes his eyes again, lifts their linked hands to his lips and kisses Rodrigo’s fingers.

“You are forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> See? That's what you get when nobody writes fics for this fandom and my frustration grows and grows until I cannot tame it any longer.


End file.
